Felicidade
by Gemini no Paty
Summary: O sonho estava se realizando, mas era isso mesmo que queria? As dúvidas só aparecem agora. [Gray x Juvia]


Ajeitou o véu e a grinalda com as mãos tremulas. Afastou de leve a mecha de cabelo e mordeu os lábios vermelhos vivo que contrastavam os frios cabelos azulados. Se olhava no espelho. Aquele vestido, o sapato que a deixava mais alta... Parecia o sonho que tivera quando o conhecera.  
As borboletas davam rasantes e piruetas em seu estômago. As mãos e pernas tremiam. Respirou fundo. Caminhou até a janela. O pingos finos caiam, se chocavam contra a janela. O dia era melancólico, a nuvens negras se espalhavam pelo céu. Era igual o dia que o conhecera, que se apaixonara. Perdera a luta e o coração.  
Aquele era o dia que seus sonhos e realizaria. Como chegara até ali? Foi um processo tão repentino... Ela não esperava que o anel estivesse dentro daquela coisa pegajosa que ele estava lhe ensinando a comer à alguns anos. Qual era mesmo o nome daquela coisa? Não importava. O único fato importante, além de quase ter morrido engasgada com o pequeno mimo, foi o fato dele ter colocado o anel dentro daquilo.  
– Juvia - Ele gritou o nome da amada, chamando a atenção da guida. Ela ficou vermelha, tanto quanto um tomate maduro. Parace que seu coração sabia o que estava por vir- Eu sei que não sou o melhor dos namorados, já esqueci seu aniversário, o aniversário do nosso namoro, o seu nome...  
– Gray, já entendemos que o seu ponto forte não é datas nem nomes- A loira peituda que estava perto o interrompeu - Não estrague o momento!  
Juvia nem se importara com a pequena gafe. Os olhos brilhavam em ver o namorado naquela pose: de joelhos e sem camisa. Para ela, apenas ele e aquele momento existiam. Mais nada.  
Ela sorriu lembrando da cena. Era completamente diferente quando estava longe dele. O sorriso bobo dava lugar ao semblante pensativo.  
Não que parasse de pensar no moreno quando ele não estava por perto, mas pensava de modos diferentes. Quando seus lábios se tocavam, quando as mãos se entrelaçavam num sinal de carinho, Juvia agia como uma adolescente apaixonada, chegando a ser imatura. Efeito dos hormônios que ferviam em função do namorado bonitão e atraente.  
Quando Gray saia para treinar ou ia para alguma missão que raramente não a levava junto, Juvia se pegava pensando no futuro e no passado. A vida depois que entrara para a Fairy Tail e principalmente depois que conhecera Gray, fazia muito sentido. Depois das coisas que passara, das lutas que tivera e dos amigos que fizera, parece que tudo pendia para a perfeição. Será?  
A chuva apertava mais e mais lá fora, fustigando violentamente a vidraça. Começou a ouvir as notas suaves do piano que alugaram para a ocasião. O seu coração apertou. Estava indo para o caminho certo?  
– Juvia-chan! - Mirajane chamava a noiva com sua voz doce. - Está na hora! - Ela falava atrás da porta.  
A resposta demorou um pouco para vir.  
– Juvia não vai! - A voz saia trêmula - Juvia não vai!  
– Mas Juvia! O que aconteceu? - Perguntou -  
Nenhuma palavra. Segundos depois os passos apressados no assoalho de madeira foram ouvidos.  
As lágrimas caiam junto com a chuva. Molhavam gota a gota o vestido branco, lavavam o rosto que a pouco minutos reinava a felicidade. Amava-o, amava-o como nunca amara ninguém. Desejava-o para si, mas estava pronta? Queria ser feliz ao seu lado, mas e se não desse certo? E se ele não a amasse o suficiente? O frio corria a sua espinha. Nunca parara para pensar no fato de que Gray poderia não ama-la...  
– Juvia - Ela se assustara com a voz do amado - O que aconteceu? - Sua voz chegava abafada.  
– Nada - A voz chorosa respondeu.  
Ele abriu a porta.  
–Gray-sama! Não! Isso dá azar! - Juvia respondeu nervosa, se sentando na cama. O vestido quase saíra de seu corpo.  
– Sorte e azar não existem. Eu te ver com uma roupa que você vai vestir uma vez na vida não vai mudar o que eu sinto. - Ele se sentou ao seu lado na cama. Olhou em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos frios.  
Ela se calou. Não eram necessárias palavras. Ela podia ver, ver naqueles olhos, o amor refletido.  
– Vire-se - Gray falou sério  
– Por quê? O que Gray-sama vai fazer?  
– Você não pode casar com o Gray-sama com esse vestido aberto - Respondeu enquanto subia o zíper do vestido - Agora vá para aquele altar e se torne a Sra. Fullbuster, ok?  
Acenou de leve com a cabeça, o sorriso voltara a face. A decisão de suas palavras a fizeram crer que estava caminhando para a felicidade.  
Estava novamente sozinha. Calçou os sapatos, foi para frente da penteadeira.  
Ajeitou o véu e a grinalda com segurança. Olhou para o espelho, enxugou os vestígios de lágrimas que a pouco percorreram seu rosto. Sorriu.  
Lá fora, de pouco em pouco a chuva parava. O céu se abria. Era este um sinal de que a felicidade estava próxima?


End file.
